1. Field
This application relates to the mining of precious metals, such as gold
2. Prior Art
Recent patent search for prior art concerning the basic gold sluice has determined that its conception predates current patent processes. However, subsequent developments in its improvement are on record. Of note is the design of a typical sluice consisting of a bottom and two parallel vertical sides containing a series of perpendicular riffles. This basic design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 185,116 issued December 1876 to Mann. Improvements to this design have have been made to increase its portability and efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. DES. 377,182 issued 7 Dec. 1997 to Simpson show such improvements as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,833 issued Jun. 3, 1986 to Perdue. While both these designs greatly improve on the basic design and internal efficiency of the sluice box no attempt has been made to improve upon its external features. Gold prospectors when using a standard gold sluice try and utilize whatever natural material is available for situating the sluice. This is a sometimes tedious and time consuming chore. In order to achieve maximum efficiency of the sluice, the proper angle in reference to the water flow must be achieved. This is nearly impossible with the locally available materials. No previous means of rectifying this problem have been designed.